Even If, We Love Each Other
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Ten tidak mengerti Johnny. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Waktu tak mengungkap, ruang tak memberi kesempatan. Johnten / NCT / Yaoi / Fluff


**Even If, We Love Each Other**

CHAPTER 1/2

Warning! YAOI, Best- **fucking** -Friend, Canon, **Typo(s)** gak masuk akal.

Pair! Johnny x Ten

 **M**

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Kelewat malam untuk pergi. Udara Seoul juga sangat dingin. Tak banyak orang keluar rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan hal tak berguna semacam jalan-jalan. Tidak banyak orang juga berpikir malam ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuka mata lebih lama ketimbang malam-malam lainnya. Namun kedua orang itu berpikir diluar normalnya manusia.

Seorang namja duduk di salah satu meja café sembari memijit tangannya yang pegal. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang yang bertubuh lebih mungil datang dengan membawa dua buah gelas kertas berisi americano. Senyum cerah muncul di wajahnya saat ia meletakkan salah satu gelas di hadapan sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya minum americano malam-malam itu buruk. Tapi, berhubung kau tidak minum yang lain jadi aku mengijinkannya malam ini." Celoteh namja mungil itu sambil menyesap kopi miliknya. Sementara namja yang lain hanya diam. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu begini. Senang deh."

Lagi-lagi, Johnny diam. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di gelas kertas untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih. Sedikitpun tak melihat ke arah Ten. Merasakan keterdiaman Johnny, Ten melunturkan senyumannya.

"Johnny," Akhirnya atensi laki-laki itu dia dapatkan. "Kenapa tidak diminum kopinya?"

Laki-laki 23 tahun itu bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Ia mengambil gelas kopinya lalu meminum cairan pekat itu dengan cepat. Mengabaikan rasa terbakar di lidah dan tenggorokannya. Kedua tangannya bergetar saat meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Aku kelelahan." Ucap Johnny singkat.

"Koreografinya memang sulit. Aku bisa mengerti kalau tanganmu saja sampai tremor seperti itu."

"Aku ingin segera tidur."

Kalimat itu membuat Ten merasa tubuhnya mendingin. Bukankah secara tersirat Johnny sedang mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mempercepat pertemuan mereka ini melalui kalimat itu? Ten merasakan ketidakinginan Johnny untuk bertemu dengannya. Fakta itu menyakitinya.

"Maaf memaksamu datang. Kau sibuk sekali dua bulan ini, aku merindukanmu. Dan aku merasa kesepian karena kau tidak di dekatku."

"Bukannya itu wajar? Kau juga tidak di dekatku saat promosi NCT U. Saat itu, apa aku merengek seperti apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ten menyadari keegoisannya. Keinginannya untuk menyimpan Johnny di sampingnya setiap saat. Namun, ia tak kuasa untuk mengendalikan ego tersebut meski sadar, emosi itu menghancurkannya.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang kalau-"

Bunyi kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai langsung terdengar bahkan sebelum perkataan Ten selesai. Johnny meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dirinya berjalan cepat meninggalkan café menyusuri jalan raya yang sepi.

"-kalau kau mau."

Seingatnya, mereka tak begini. Seingatnya, Johnny tidak seperti ini. Seingatnya, mereka saling mencintai. Atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang berpikir demikian.

Ten kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kebingungannya.

Dia akhirnya ikut pergi pula. Tak berniat berlama-lama di tempat yang mana seharusnya hanya menyimpan kenangan menyenangkan mereka saja. Kini, tempat itu menyimpan satu goresan di hati Ten. Bergabung bersama puluhan luka lain yang didapatkannya dalam waktu begitu singkat oleh satu orang yang sama.

Dormnya sepi. Semua orang pasti sedang dalam mode tidur lelap mereka. Ten tak sampai hati membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuat roomatenya bangun. Bagaimanapun juga, roomatenya itu tidak terlalu ia kenal. Dia berakhir duduk di sofa. Membiarkan sedikit kelelahannya menguap perlahan.

Rumahnya kini tak lagi terasa seperti rumah. Tidak ada seseorang yang dia selalu cari di sana. Tidak ada yang benar-benar ia kenal di sana. Hansol bergabung dengan Kun dan trainee China lainnya. Member Dream sekarang memiliki dorm sendiri karena Jisung akhirnya _move in_. Ten merasa kesepian.

Entah kemana sifat supelnya, keceriannya.

Ten benci kenyataan dia tidak bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik tanpa Johnny. Ia marah saat menyadari hidupnya benar-benar berubah buruk bahkan saat tahu sahabatnya tidak akan pernah kembali.

Malam ini untuk kesekian kali tangisnya pecah. Tak cukup kuat untuk membangunkan semua orang. Namun cukup menyedihkan untuk didengarnya seorang diri.

...ooo000ooo...

Dia mengingat bagaimana keadaan dorm pertamanya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Butuh sedikit tenaga untuk sampai di sana dengan berjalan kaki dari jalan besar karena mobil tak bisa sampai tepat di depan rumah kecil itu. Di daerah Gangnam yang terkenal dengan kemahalan dan kemewahannya, Ten tidak menyangka ada rumah sesederhana itu.

Tidak seperti yang di duga, rumah itu tampak rapi di bagian dalam. Ia mengira akan mendapati pemandangan seperti baju yang berserakan atau bungkus makanan ringan dimana-mana. Sepertinya teman traineenya lumayan punya kepedulian yang tinggi dengan lingkungan.

Ten meletakkan kedua kopernya di samping kursi sementara dia duduk di benda kayu itu. Ia cukup lelah. Dan rumah itu kelihatannya kosong, jadi dia tak repot-repot mencari keberadaan makhluk lain di dalamnya untuk sekedar memberi salam.

Sejenak ia memikirkan keluarganya di Thailand. Padahal belum 24 jam, namun ia sudah merasa rindu pada mereka.

"Oh, kau sudah datang."

Ten terperajat. Ia nyaris terjatuh dari kursi makan itu. Di belakangnya, seorang laki-laki tinggi tak berbaju berdiri sambil menggenggam sebuah sikat gigi yang masih dia pakai. Rambut panjangnya basah terurai. Beberapa tetes air mengenai lantai dan membuatnya cukup basah.

" _Hello."_ Sapa Ten. Ia mendengar bahwa dua orang dari teman dormnya berwarganegara asing. Salah satu dari mereka adalah orang Amerika yang bahasa inggrisnya dia kuasai. Dan laki-laki di depannya itu cukup meyakinkan untuk disangka sebagai orang Amerika itu.

"Hai. Kenapa tidak berkeliling dorm untuk mencari teman barumu? Kau seperti hantu tahu. Aku kaget saat kau tiba-tiba sudah duduk di situ."

"Aku kira semua orang sedang latihan. Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Tapi sebenarnya kau lebih lebih lebih membuatku terkejut, dan sedikit takut."

Laki-laki itu segera menyingkirkan sikat gigi dari mulutnya. Ia menelan sisa pasta gigi yang tertinggal di mulutnya. Ten bergidik ngeri melihat keanehan itu.

" _Jinjja?_ Eh, maaf kalau begitu." Dia tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan giginya. Ten mau tak mau ikut tertawa. "Namaku John Seo. Panggil aku Johnny."

"Aku Ten. Nama lengkapku... ah sepertinya kau tidak perlu tahu."

" _Wae_? Kita perlu tahu nama untuk jadi dekat."

"Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul." Jawab Ten dengan kecepatan yang membuat Johnny langsung mengerutkan dahinya. "Tuh kan. Akhirnya kau bingung juga."

Sekali lagi Johnny tersenyum lebar. Ia memutar matanya karena merasa ada kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kamarmu dan pakai baju, Johnny?"

"Oh iya. Benar! Tunggu sebentar."

Ten kembali duduk di kursinya saat Johnny pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di depan. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum saat mengingat betapa lucunya teman barunya itu. Ia menerka seperti apa teman yang lainnya. Ia berharap masalah bahasa tidak akan mengganggu pertemanan mereka nanti.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak, tapi juga tidak bisa membiarkan tamu baru kita kelaparan. Mau ramyeon?" Johnny kembali setelah menggunakan t-shirt putihnya. Tanpa memerlukan jawaban Ten, dia merebus air lalu mengeluarkan dua bungkus ramyeon instan dari kabinet.

Merasa tidak sopan jika membiarkan Johnny bekerja sendirian, Ten mendekati teman barunya. "Hem, aku sering makan ramyeon di Thailand. Kita buat sama-sama saja."

Ten merasa Johnny mirip sepertinya. Tipe yang riang dan mudah bergaul. Tak salah jika dalam waktu beberapa jam saja mereka sudah tampak nyaman satu sama lain. Johnny banyak menceritakan pengalamannya traineenya pada Ten yang baru akan memulai masa itu. Laki-laki yang lebih tua juga tak lupa menceritakan para trainee lain pada Ten, terlebih empat orang yang tinggal bersama mereka. Dari sana Ten menangkap bahwa Taeyong adalah penyebab kenapa dorm ini terlihat rapi. Ia juga tahu bahwa seorang lain berwargakenegaraan asing selain mereka adalah Yuta dari Jepang. Lalu roomatenya nanti adalah Hansol yang juga merupakan trainee baru. Di hari pertama, Ten merasa sangat familiar dengan sekitarnya berkat Johnny.

.

Ada kalanya semua yang menjadi kebiasaan harian terasa begitu melelahkan untuk dilakukan. Melihat bayangan diri sendiri yang kepayahan di kaca seusai dance, latihan bahasa Korea setiap malam, juga latihan untuk menghadapi kamera, rasanya jenuh sekali melakukan semua itu setiap hari.

Jadi, pada suatu tengah malam di musim semi, kedua orang itu diam-diam saling bertukar pesan lewat masanger. Tembok yang membatasi ranjang mereka kini terasa kasat mata.

Beberapa menit berkutat dengan layar menyala, Johnny perlahan turun dari ranjangnya agar Jaehyun tak terbangun. Ia mengambil jaket lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Di ruang tengah Ten sudah menunggu. Diam-diam mereka keluar dorm agar tak ada yang tahu.

"YEEE! SEOUL IM COMING!"

"Ten, TUNGGU AKU!"

Malam itu keduanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar Gangnam untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Jejeran toko brand terkenal membuat mata kedua orang yang memang suka belanja itu bersinar. Tapi karena niat mereka hanya jalan-jalan, jadilah mereka harus puas dengan _window shopping_.

Sebuah café berlantai dua menarik perhatian Ten. Disaat sebagian café memilih untuk tutup tengah malam, tempat itu masih memendarkan lampunya seakan menarik serangga untuk datang. Serangga-serangga kecil itu salah satunya adalah Ten.

"Americano." Ucap Johnny di depan kasir.

"Jangan minum itu! Teh saja lah." Ten mencoba menghentikan kebiasaan sahabatnya menyesap kopi terlalu banyak.

"Tapi-"

"Dua teh oolong."

Johnny lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia tidak pernah sanggup membantah perkataan Ten.

"Ini tempat yang bagus. Lain kali mungkin kita bisa ajak member lainny main tengah malam disini."

"Hm... lalu kau akan paksa mereka minum teh. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang masih jaman ya minum air yang seperti pipis itu?"

 **Plak!**

"Aduh!"

"Bicaramu..."

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat pelayan mengantarkan teh yang telah mereka pesan. Sesaat, wanita itu memicingkan mata ke arah Johnny karena tentu saja dia mendengar semua ejekan laki-laki itu terhadap teh.

Johnny tidak mempedulikan apapun selain kepalanya yang berdenyut karena jitakan Ten.

"Sebentar lagi proyek SM Rookies akan dimulai. Kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan lagi." Ujar Ten.

"Bisa lah. Tengah malam begini. Lagi pula, memang kita akan seterkenal itu hanya karena proyek kecil ini?" Akhirnya Johnny meminum juga teh oolong pesanan Ten. Ia sedikit menikmati rasa ringan dari cairan berwarna cokelat itu. Sangat berbeda dengan Americano.

"Paling tidak kita akan mulai di kenal. Kemana-mana harus pakai masker. Ada banyak paparazi, juga wartawan jahat. Lalu..."

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak nonton drama."

Ten mempout bibirnya dengan cibiran Johnny. Dia memang banyak menonton drama untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Korea, kata teman-temannya di Thailand hal itu efektif. Tapi Johnny selalu mengatainya buang waktu dan akan membuat pikirannya jadi tidak realistis. Hah! Dia saja yang memang tidak bisa memiliki cukup imajinasi untuk menikmati film-film itu.

Perjalanan tengah malam mereka tak berhenti disitu. Mereka pergi membeli jajanan pinggir jalan lalu menikmati game center bawah tanah yang buka 24 jam. Tahu-tahu, mereka menghabiskan hampir seluruh malam untuk 'kencan'.

Langit sudah menampakkan semburat oranye saat mereka kembali ke dorm.

"Pelan-pelan."

Ten membuka pintu dorm yang masih menggunakan kunci manual dengan sangat hati-hati.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam seperti pencuri.

"Jadi kalian pergi berdua lagi tanpa ajak-ajak nih?"

Tapi tetap saja Taeyong, Hansol, Jaehyun, dan Yuta menangkap basah mereka.

.

Sekalinya mereka pergi bersama-sama untuk mengakrabkan diri, itu adalah saat musim panas 2015. Ada 13 trainee yang ikut dalam acara itu di kaki Gunung Bukhansan. Yuta adalah yang paling semangat mengikutinya karena akhirnya dia melihat gunung –saudara jauhnya-.

Di acara itu, dua orang diantara mereka mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung semua orang nyaris copot. Meski begitu, sebenarnya mereka telah menduga.

Saat malam di acara api unggun. Dimana mereka sengaja melakukan game truth or dare.

"Aku dan Jaehyun sudah resmi." Ucap Taeyong sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hansol, _apa rahasia terbesarmu?_

Tak ada yang berani buka suara untuk beberapa saat. Bahkan Donghyuck yang terbiasa ceplas-ceplos dan lupa aturan. Keheningan itu mengalirkan ketidaknyamanan yang seakan bisa mengubah hari keakraban mereka jadi hari perpecahan.

Ten dan Johnny serempak melihat ke arah Doyoung. Namja kelinci itu keliatan baik-baik saja meski tangannya dengan jahil mencabuti rumput di sekitar kakinya.

Permainan itu berakhir setelah beberapa putaran kemudian. Semua orang masuk ke tenda masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Malam sepertinya bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Tahu-tahu bulan sudah nyaris tergelincir masuk kembali ke persembunyiannya. Saat itu, Johnny terbangun. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman karena udara yang masuk lewat celah tenda. Matanya tak lagi bisa tertutup dan mengantarkannya pada ketidaksadaran. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Mau kemana?" sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan tenda, Taeyong menahan tangannya. Ia terlalu secure dengan sekitar, juga terlalu tahu kebiasaan Johnny untuk kabur.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan."

"Hm... Hati-hati. Jaga Ten."

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Taeyong sudah hafal apa yang akan dilakukan Johnny setelah menutup kembali tenda milik mereka. Ia akan membangunkan Ten yang satu tenda dengan Jaemin dan Jeno. Lalu menariknya paksa kemanapun ia mau.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ten dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ia membawa sebuah senter, begitu pula Johnny. Perlahan namun pasti, keduanya menjauhi daerah kamping menuju tanah yang miring. Mereka mendaki dan karena hal itu, Ten tak melepaskan tangan Johnny sama sekali.

"Pergi jauh." Jawab Johnny.

"Mati?"

"Hush! Gila."

Keduanya mendaki bersama obrolan ringan yang sering mereka lontarkan. Sesekali saling membantu untuk menaiki batu-batu yang terjal. Ten tahu mereka sedang mendaki gunung sekarang. Ini kali pertama dia mendaki gunung. Meski hanya gunung kecil seperti ini. Napasnya tersenggal karena tak terbiasa. Johnny dengan sengaja menarik tangan Ten agar yang lebih muda tak tumbang di jalan.

"Hampir sampai."

Perkataan itu bukan omong kosong belaka. Sesaat kemudian mereka sampai di puncak gunung. Sudah banyak orang di sana bersama dengan kamera masing-masing di tangan. Melihat keberadaan mereka dan benda berlensa itu, Johnny sengaja mengajak Ten duduk di tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi. Akibatnya ufuk timur sedikit tertutup batu dari tempat mereka.

Langit masih gelap. Ten hanya mengikuti Johnny saja saat dibangunkan tadi tanpa berpikir untuk melihat jam terlebih dahulu. Ponselnya pun dia tinggal di tenda. Karena itu ia bertanya.

"Jam empat lima belas."

"Apa!? Kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?"

" _Sunrise_ -nya bagus. Kau harus melihatnya." Tunjuk Johnny pada udara kosong di depannya. Mereka berdua duduk dengan pemandangan luas yang langsung terpajang di depan mereka. Ten masih tak bisa menerka apa yang bisa mereka lihat disana saat matahari muncul nanti.

"Harusnya kau ajak semua orang. Kenapa hanya mengajakku?"

Pipi Ten bersemu merah. Apakah Johnny memang sengaja mengajaknya berduaan seperti ini? Sejujurnya dia berharap banyak pada jawaban Johnny.

"Rencananya sih begitu. Tapi dengan situasi mengagetkan seperti sekarang, aku jadi ragu. Apa Doyoung baik-baik saja ya?"

Sejujurnya Ten merasa kecewa karena nama orang lain malah muncul di bibir Johnny disaat dia mengharapkan kata-kata manis. Namun akhirnya dia tertarik juga dalam topik pembicaraan itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Doyoung pada Jaehyun. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua karena terlibat pekerjaan yang sama belakangan ini. Perasaan namja yang seumuran dengannya itu pasti semakin besar.

Di sisi lain, semua orang tahu bahwa Jaehyun sangat dekat dengan Taeyong. Mereka berdua seakan tak terpisahkan bahkan takdirpun berkata demikian. Ten melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu saling mengisi saat mereka masih berenam di dorm. Perasaan mereka terlihat jelas. Cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita juga sama-sama tahu kalau Jaehyun itu suka sama Taeyong."

"Dan kita berdua juga tahu Doyoung suka Jaehyun."

Keduanya menghela napas. Tak habis pikir pada teman mereka yang sedang patah hari di bawah sana. Sudah tahu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Masih saja menyimpan perasaan.

"Aku khawatir pada Doyoung. Dia itu lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Lama-lama ia pasti merasa sakit juga."

Ten memandang Johnny yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sahabatnya itu memang orang yang baik. Dia tidak menunjukkan perhatiannya secara langsung pada member lain, tapi ia selalu memikirkan mereka. Saat mereka berdua, ia akan menceritakan kegelisahannya tentang member lain. Memang tidak banyak mendapatkan solusi karena dia bicara pada Ten, yang notabennya hampir tidak pernah memikirkan masalah secara serius, namun tetap saja ia telah menunjukkan sisi pedulinya.

Kebaikan itu yang membuat Ten seiring waktu terbawa arus. Awalnya dia merasa istimewa karena perlakuan baik dan perhatian Johnny. Tanpa sadar tahu-tahu ia sudah terpesona dan terlanjur jatuh cinta. Walau dia tahu Johnny memperlakukan semua orang sepertinya, perasaan itu tak kunjung hilang.

Tangan Ten bergerak menyisir poni Johnny yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menciptakan senyuman. Sikap itu membuat Johnny melirik Ten hingga sadar laki-laki yang lebih muda sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang teduh.

"Kau memang orang yang baik."

Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekarang. Hampir saja dia lupa bahwa seseorang yang dia seret kemari dan menemaninya bercerita panjang lebar tentang orang lain itu adalah orang yang dia sukai. Sesaat ia menyesal mengangkat topik Doyoung diantara mereka. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya tidak pernah sekalipun mereka membicarakan orang lain saat mereka sedang berdua. Johnny saja tahu bagaimana nyeri hatinya saat Ten membicarakan laki-laki lain. Tapi, ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

"Doyoung beruntung mempunyai teman sepertimu." Lanjut Ten.

Langit di sekitar mereka berangsung mulai memudarkan pekatnya. Saat itu mereka bisa semakin jelas melihat satu sama lain.

Johnny menangkap tangan Ten. Membawanya kedalam genggaman tangannya. Meski ia tidak yakin apakah tangannya itu cukup hangat untuk membuat Ten nyaman, ia tetap mencoba.

"Tanganmu dingin. Kau kedinginan?"

"Sedikit. Tapi sebentar lagi mataharinya terbit. Udara akan semakin hangat."

"Aku tahu."

Johnny bergerak untuk membuka jaketnya. Melihat hal itu Ten segera menahannya. Dia pikir temannya itu pasti sudah gila karena membuka jaket di pagi buta seperti ini di puncak gunung lagi.

"Kenapa kau buka?"

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu, karena kau kedinginan."

Ten tertawa mendengar jawaban langsung itu. Johnny seakan-akan baru saja terang-terangan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Padahal tentu saja semua orang akan menolak bantuan itu jika ia mengucapkannya terlalu jelas.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah pakai sweeter. Lagipula aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku bukan perempuan, bukan pula kekasihmu. Jangan terlalu perhatian lah."

"Apa itu kode agar aku menembakmu sekarang? Hanya agak kau mau menerima jaketku. Begitu?"

"Heh?"

Ten membulatkan matanya. Kalimat Johnny terdengar sangat serius. Belum lagi matanya yang memandang tanpa henti. Namja cantik itu yakin wajahnya pasti sudah merah sekarang.

"Ciye, malu ya? Wajah dan telingamu sampai merah tuh." Dan sialnya ini bukan drama yang pemeran laki-lakinya tidak peka. Ini Johnny Seo! Seorang yang bahkan bisa merasakan kehadiran Sooman _sajang_ dalam radius tiga kilometer, bercanda.

"Yah! Menjauh kau dariku! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Aw sakit Ten! Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku!"

Tidak mempedulikan berontakan Johnny, Ten terus menyerang wajahnya dengan tangan yang nakal. Tanpa sadar mereka melupakan situasi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka ada di puncak gunung. Jadi, saat keduanya terguling beberapa meter dari tempat mereka sebelumnya, itu bukan hal aneh.

Punggung Ten mendarat lebih dulu di tanah yang lebih rendah setelah mereka berguling. Ia menggerang kesakitan belum lagi dengan Johnny yang menimpanya. Tubuh kecilnya itu harus menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

"Ten, _you ok?"_

Johnny segera bertumpu pada lengannya untuk memberikan celah diantara mereka berdua. Dengan begitu Ten bisa bernapas. Pertanyaan adalah, kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia menyingkir dari atas tubuh laki-laki yang lebih kecil!?

" _Ne."_

Ten membuka matanya setelah berhasil menetralisir rasa sakit di punggungnya. Ia menemukan langit fajar yang cerah dengan awan-awan kecil menggantung di bawahnya. Ditambah wajah tampan Johnny Seo. Sekarang kita tahu kenapa laki-laki itu tak juga bangun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di atasku?"

"Sampai kau menciumku. _Kissu juseyo_..." Johnny dengan cerianya mempout bibirnya. Mengingat wajah Ten yang memerah tadi membuatnya semakin bersemangat mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

Ten sebal dengan cara Johnny mengerjainya. Jadi dia menarik jaket Johnny kebawah untuk membuatnya cukup terkejut lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk membuat mereka sama-sama merasakan jantung yang siap meledak. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya. Merasakan bibir kasar Johnny bergesekan dengan miliknya. Ini bukan ciuman pertama buat Ten. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasa luar biasa dengan sensasi yang tertinggal di kulitnya saat Johnny berinisiatif untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Johnny menarik tubuhnya. Memandang Ten yang masih berbaring di bawahnya tak percaya. Sesaat kemudian raut keterkejutannya itu berubah menjadi sebuah tawa ringan.

"Aku tahu ini gila, tapi _I love that kiss."_ Tanpa menunggu lama, ia meraup bibir kucing Ten. Menuntun ciuman dengan tingkat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih dalam, lebih intens.

"Hyung, mereka berciuman. _Ottokhae_?"

"Astaga! Jisung tutup matamu."

Suara derap langkah membuat Johnny mau tak mau melepas ciumannya. Tepat setelah itu dia menarasa tubuhnya ditarik paksa. Ia ingin berontak, tapi matanya lebih dulu menemukan teman-temannya yang memasang wajah terkejut. Dan para hyung yang menutup mata para minor.

"Johnny, kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Dan Hansol yang menariknya hanya berdecak kesal.

"Wah niatnya sih lihat matahari terbit, eh sampai sini malah lihat temen sendiri ena-ena."

Sang savage Yuta tak perlu repot-repot mengontrol mulutnya karena semua orang setuju padanya.

"Kalian semua sedang apa disini?" Ten segera berdiri. Sebenarnya dia sangat malu.

"Yuta sudah bilang, kami mau lihat matahari terbit. Kebetulan kalian disini, lupakan yang barusan itu. Ayo lihat pemandangannya sama-sama." Taeyong melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jisung. Walau sebenarnya itu sia-sia.

Semua orang bersikap biasa meski kita semua tahu kejadian pagi itu akan mereka ingat dalam waktu yang lama. Sangaaat lama.

"Setelah ini ayo kita berenang di sungai."

"Oke, tunjukan padaku cara berenang yang selalu kau banggakan itu Jung Jaehyun."

...ooo000ooo...

Itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya mereka berciuman. Memang kapan lagi mereka bisa melakukan itu? Bagaimanapun mereka bukan siapa-siapa, dan saat itu ada kedok bercanda yang membuat semuanya tampak wajar.

Hari-hari berikutnya mereka jalani seperti biasa. Pergi trainee, belajar bahasa Korea, pemotretan, dan sedikit jalan-jalan. Banyak jadwal yang harus mereka lakukan. Namun tentu saja mereka berusaha menikmatinya meski terkadang tubuh tak bisa berkompromi.

Sampai akhirnya pengumuman member yang akan lebih dahulu debut dalam naungan nama NCT U keluar. Sebagian dari mereka mulai punya jadwal yang lebih padat.

"Ten, kau punya waktu? Sepertinya kita perlu bertemu."

 **[Johnny maaf, aku ada acara dengan member NCT U sekarang]**

Bahkan waktu untuk bertemu secara langsung saja kini melayang pergi. Semua seakan direnggut begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Keduanya pun tak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya menerima yang terjadi dan membiarkannya yang akan terjadi.

"Oke. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Johnny meletakkan ponselnya di atas piano. Helaan napas kecewa muncul dari mulutnya.

Ia menekan tuts piano dengan asal. Berhubung malam ini dia sendirian di dorm sementara Hansol dan Yuta sedang pergi keluar membeli tisu toilet, ia bebas membunyikan benda itu sesuka hati. Sebenarnya ia hanya kesepian. Ditinggal sahabatnya debut membuat dia kehilangan teman bicara. Ia punya banyak teman, tentu saja. Tapi semuanya berbeda dengan Ten. Johnny menginginkan Ten-nya.

"Hey, Johnny!"

Sebuah panggilan dari pintu masuk membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh. Ia menemukan Doyoung di sana sedang melepas sepatu.

"Doyoung. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Hehehe... persediaan koyo-ku habis, punya member lain juga. Aku boleh minta punyamu tidak? Punggungku sakit."

Johnny langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil benda yang Doyoung inginkan. Mereka memang selalu punya benda seperti itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Sini kubantu tempel. Tengkurap sana."

Doyoung mengangguk antusias. Ia tengkurap di sofa setelah membuka baju atasannya.

"Kau tidak ikut yang lain?" tanya Johnny sembari menempel benda tipis di punggung Doyoung.

"Ikut apa?"

"Bukannya NCT U ada acara sekarang?"

"Oh itu hanya Jaeyong dan Ten. Mereka pergi jalan-jalan. Yah, kau tahu lah kenapa aku tidak ikut."

Lembar koyo terakhir menempel di punggung Doyoung. Ia segera mengenakan kembali bajunya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Johnny.

"Dia punya waktu jalan-jalan dengan mereka, tapi kenapa tidak denganku?" gerutu Johnny. Dia merasa diselingkuhi. Padahal ya tidak.

"Jangan marah pada Ten. Itu perintah dari manajer untuk mendekatkan diri. Sebenarnya kami semua harus ikut tapi Taeil hyung juga sakit punggung dan menghabiskan seluruh koyo yang ada, Mark masih minor untuk jalan-jalan malam, sementara aku... tada! Sakit punggung dan rasanya malas sekali untuk menambahinya dengan sakit mata juga sakit hati."

Keduanya tertawa dengan perkataan panjang lebar Doyoung. Mulutnya itu sepertinya memang diciptakan untuk banyak bicara.

"Tadi kau sedang apa? Main piano?"

"Tidak sih, cuma kebetulan saja duduk di sana."

"Ahhh... benar juga. Sebenarnya kau 'kan tidak bisa main piano tanpa partitur."

Johnny memukul punggung Doyoung karena ejekannya itu. Seorang yang sedang sakit punggung tentu saja langsung berteriak.

"Jangan mengejekku ya. Aku bisa memainkan sebuah lagu tanpa partitur." Dia berjalan ke arah piano lalu duduk di kursinya dengan percaya diri.

"Lagu apa?"

"Winter Child. Hehehe..."

"Kalau itu sih aku juga bisa. Geser sedikit sana."

Doyoung menekan tuts piano di bagian kiri hingga menciptakan suara rendah. Johnny mengikutinya dengan menekan tuts yang sebelah kanan. Lagu Winter Child mengalun dengan perpaduan permainan mereka berdua. Seiring dengan musik yang membuai, Doyoung membuka mulutnya. Menyanyikan lirik dari lagu yang sebenarnya merepresentasikan mereka berdua. Anak yang lahir di musim dingin.

Di sisi lain kota itu, tiga laki-laki tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan Seoul. Salah satu diantara mereka yang bertubuh paling pendek berjalan di tengah. Mencegah adanya praktek 'pengacangan' katanya.

Setelah puas berkeliling Seoul, mereka berencana pulang ke dorm. Di tangan sudah ada kantong berisi makanan untuk member di rumah. Tentu mereka tidak akan melupakan teman satu bandmatenya itu.

Di tengah perjalanan, mata kucing Ten tertarik saat melihat salah satu etalase toko. Cahaya terang yang berasal dari lampu-lampu di dalam toko membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Ten, ayo..." Ajak Taeyong.

"Aku ingin lihat-lihat di toko ini. Kalian berdua duluan saja." Ucap Ten karena tak mampu menahan keinginannya untuk mampir.

"Sungguh?" tanya Jaehyun. Sekilas Ten melihat semangat di wajahnya. Ia sudah duga kalau namja itu memang mendambakan momen dimana ia pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati saat pulang nanti. Kami duluan."

Ten masuk ke dalam toko alat tulis itu. Ya sebuah toko alat tulis lah yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia berjalan ke section spidol dimana warna-warni mereka mengeluarkan pesona tersendiri di mata Ten. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknnya. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Johnny untuk ulang tahun selanjutnya. Terlepas dari bulan Februari yang baru dua bulan lalu terlewati.

.

Entah sejak kapan hal itu dimulai. Perlahan, tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya, hubungannya dengan Johnny semakin aneh. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tak bisa melihat kehadiran satu sama lain. Atau paling tidak, itu yang Ten rasakan. Entah bagaimana Johnny.

Setiap kali mereka bertemu di gedung SM, selalu saat berpapasan di lorong. Saat itu, entah Ten yang sedang bersama dengan dancer Prepix-nya sementara Johnny sendiri, atau saat Ten sendiri sementara Johnny terlalu asik bicara dengan Doyoung. Ia selalu hanya bisa memandang punggung lebar sahabatnya saat namja itu telah berjalan jauh. Sebenarnya dia menunggu sapaan keluar terlebih dahulu darinya, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Di dorm pula, meski mereka berbagi rumah yang sama, tetapi ada saja yang membuat mereka tak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Lagi pula, dorm hanyalah tempat untuk menumpang tidur. Selebihnya mereka bekerja bagai robot di tempat latihan. Jadi, apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya?

Saat waktu senggang untuk keduanya datang bersamaan, waktu itu bertepatan dengan waktu senggang orang lain, Kim Doyoung. Tentu mereka tidak akan membiarkan namja kelinci itu tertinggal di belakang sementara mereka bersenang-senang. Tidak pula mereka berharap pengertian darinya untuk sedikit menyingkir dan memberikan ruang untuk kedua orang itu untuk bermesraan. Huh, bermesraan dalam artian apa ini?

Johnny maupun Ten juga tahu hati Doyoung yang tak sepenuhnya bahagia sejak cintanya pada Jaehyun bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mereka sahabat yang baik, tak mungkin membuatnya merasa semakin kesepian. Disamping itu, Doyoung tidak pantas mendapatkan lebih banyak kesedihan karena ia orang yang baik. Bahkan Ten akan mengatakan Doyoung tidak memerlukan Jaehyun yang hanya punya satu mata untuk melihat Taeyong.

Jadi, mereka akan pergi bertiga seperti segerombolan calon idola yang kurang kerjaan.

Menjelang akhir tahun, sebuah berita muncul. Johnny akhirnya debut bersama NCT127 bersama Doyoung di comeback selanjutnya. Ten senang mendengar hal itu. Tentu saja. Malam harinya, ia mendapatkan seorang tamu di kamarnya.

"Aku sangat senang!" Namja tinggi itu memeluknya seakan tiada hari esok bagi mereka. Mungkin memang akan seperti itu.

"Aku juga ikut senang kau debut. Selamat ya."

"Tapi, kau tidak bersamaku."

"Mungkin debut selanjutnya."

"Atau selanjutnya lagi."

"Benar. Pasti suatu saat nanti."

.

"Hyung, mau tidak temani aku beli kaus kaki?"

Adiknya dari China, Yukhei mendekatinya saat mereka selesai belajar bahasa Korea. Hubungan mereka sebelum ini sebenarnya baik, namun sejak comeback NCT 127 hubungan mereka jadi semakin baik. Banyak waktu mereka habiskan berdua seusai latihan. Seperti sekarang setelah Ten tanpa ragu mengiyakan ajakan Yukhei.

Mereka berdua berpamitan pada trainee lain sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Memang kaus kakimu hilang lagi?"

"Tidak. Dipinjam Hansol hyung, terus rusak. Dia mengganti dengan uang deh."

Mereka berdua menunggu di depan lift sambil bermain batu gunting kertas. Yang kalah akan mendapatkan jentikan jari di dahi.

"Hyung curang! Masa keluarin batunya belakangan."

"Tidak kok!"

"Iya."

Pintu lift di depan mereka terbuka, namun keduanya tak berhenti bermain seakan-akan melupakan niat awal mereka untuk pergi. Saat Yukhei sadar, lift itu nyaris tertutup lagi. Dia masuk ke dalam.

"Hyung,"

"Kau pergilah dulu, Yukhei. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Ten."

"Tapi kami mau..."

Yukhei menutup mulutnya. Ia memencet tombol lantai dasar tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

Tutupnya pintu lift itu meninggalkan suasana tak nyaman untuk Ten. Ia mengadah keatas untuk melihat ekspresi seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa dia sadari. Johnny yang sudah menyelesaikan riasan wajahnya untuk tampil di acara musik itu malah ada di sini. Di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ten heran. Padahal dia sedang mengontrol detak jantungnya yang liar sebab Johnny terlihat sangat tampan dengan make up-nya.

"Menemuimu. Kau sendiri, akan jalan lagi dengannya?"

"Namanya Yukhei."

"Aku tahu!"

Ten ingin mengusap wajah sahabatnya karena ia tak terlihat baik. Tapi ia takut merusak make up yang sempurna itu. Jadi, ia mengakhirkan gerak tangannya di tangan Johnny.

"Apa kau tidak merasa terlalu dekat dengan bocah itu? Kalian berdua setiap hari."

Ten ingin menampik anggapan Johnny karena sebenarnya dia dan Yukhei tidak sesering itu pergi berdua. Biasanya ada yang lain, tapi mungkin Johnny hanya melihatnya dan Yukhei.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi dia temanku, Johnny. Sama sepertimu."

Mendengarnya membuat Johnny geram. Dia memencet tombol lift dan beruntungnya pintu besi itu langsung terbuka. Ia masuk tanpa mempedulikan Ten yang semakin bingung. Seperti anak ayam, teman Thailandnya itu mengikuti masuk ke lift.

"Johnny, kenapa kau marah?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka kau berdua dengan Yukhei. Juga, juga dengan yang lainnya. Kun lah, Hansol lah. Aku tidak suka kau bermesraan dengan mereka."

"Whoa, apa ini? Aku tidak bemesraan dengan mereka!"

"Di mataku kau begitu!"

Johnny merogoh saku celana hitamnya. Dia lalu meraih tangan Ten. Memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"Kau milikku."

Pintu lift terbuka setelah itu. Disana, Yukhei dan member NCT 127 telah menunggu mereka berdua.

Johnny buru-buru keluar lalu mengikuti manajer tanpa mempedulikan member NCT 127 lainnya. Aura gelap langsung mereka rasakan saat Johnny melewati mereka begitu saja.

Taeyong menatap Ten. Meminta penjelasan, tapi Ten hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sebagai leader seharusnya Taeyong bisa mengendalikan membernya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, faktor usia tetap berpengaruh. Belum lagi sifat dan kharisma yang Johnny miliki kadang membuatnya kecil. Dengan semua itu, seharusnya, Johnny bisa menjadi leader karena ia bisa mengendalikan orang lain dengan mudah. Tapi mengendalikan dirinya sendirilah yang ia tidak bisa. Buktinya, sekarang.

"Cih, dasar pengatur." Ten mencerca Johnny yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Ia mengangkat tangannya, melihat satu lagi benda yang dia yakini sebagai couple ring. "Ouh, lucunya."

.

Bulan Januari hampir selesai. Musim dingin telah melalui masa terparah pertengahannya. Begitu pula Ten yang telah selesai membuat hadiah untuk Johnny. Mengandalkan bakat menggambar dan kreatifitasnya, ia membuat sebuah scrapbook yang dipenuhi oleh fotonya bersama Johnny juga dedaunan empat musim yang berhasil ia keringkan. Mengingat waktu yang dia habiskan untuk mahakarya itu, Ten tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia membayangkan reaksi Johnny setelah menerima hadiah itu.

"Johnny tidak pulang sejak semalam. Sepertinya latihan DJ."

Bohong jika Ten tidak kecewa. Dia menyempatkan diri pergi pagi-pagi ke dorm NCT 127 untuk menyerahkan hadiahnya lebih awal. Namun Johnny bahkan tidak disana.

"Kalau begitu, aku titip padamu saja ya. Benda ini."

Ten menyerahkan kotak berisi scrapbooknya pada Doyoung, orang terdekat Johnny di grup yang membuatnya debut.

"Oke, nanti aku sampaikan."

"Tidak-tidak! Berhubung benda ini sudah di kamu, berikan waktu ulang tahunnya Johnny saja. Bisa tidak?"

Doyoung sedikit bingung tapi dia tidak menolak. Begitulah dia, baik.

.

" _Something wrong_?"

"Tidak." Laki-laki yang lebih muda segera mengusap wajahnya. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Ruang latihan itu sebelumnya gelap. Dari luar, terlihat mengerikan bersamaan dengan suara tangisan Doyoung. Hal itu menarik perhatian Johnny yang kebetulan lewat. Dan sekarang ia menemukan teman dekatnya menangis di dalam ruang latihan itu.

"Aku mengambil beberapa CD di ruang musik dan tidak sengaja menemukanmu." Johnny duduk di samping Doyoung. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. "Pasti, kau membaca komentar mereka lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membacanya. Mereka kejam. Atau memang aku tidak pantas disini." Doyoung menerima sapu tangan Johnny untuk mengusap sisa air matanya.

"Lucu. Hanya Taeil yang benar-benar bisa bernyanyi di grup, tanpamu grup ini akan berantakan. Kau pantas ada di sini."

"Ada Jaehyun juga."

" _Owh shit!_ Jangan karena kau suka padanya, kau jadi memujinya. Kita semua tahu suaranya sering pecah."

Doyoung tertawa hambar. Ia tahu baru saja Johnny melemparkan candaan, tapi dia tidak bisa benar-benar tertawa.

"Paling tidak dia berusaha."

"Tentu. Semua orang disini sedang berusaha. Artinya mereka berpikir selalu punya kelemahan." Johnny menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Semangatlah."

" _Gomawo_. Kau selalu ada untukku."

"Ehem... Sesuatu yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Jaehyun."

Nama itu disebut lagi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar nama Jaehyun tak menempel padanya setiap saat. Mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa, dan itu membuatnya sakit hati. Para fans menyukai interaksi mereka sejak dulu, tapi salah satu dari mereka tidak. Jaehyun tidak berpikir berhubungan dengan Doyoung adalah hal yang patut untuk di sukai. Ketimbang si namja imut, ia lebih memilih Taeyong yang penuh kharisma. Doyoung menerima kenyataan itu. Dia menerima cara kedua orang itu memperlakukannya seperti bahan bercandaan. Toh ia tahu mereka tak sejahat itu.

Tanpa dia sadari, Johnny tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Doyoung merasa blank seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Kiss you_."

Doyoung tahu itu! Tapi kenapa?

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kau tidak menginginkanku. Kau punya Ten."

" _I want you."_ Johnny mengungkapkannya dengan nada serius. Tangannya menyisir rambut Doyoung. Perilaku yang dia suka terima ketika hatinya tak menentu. Ia pikir Doyoung juga pasti menyukainya. "Kau cantik, lucu, dan baik. Semua orang menginginkanmu. Persetan dengan Jung Yoon Oh yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia sudah buta."

Sekali lagi Johnny mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tangannya mendorong Doyoung hingga terbaring di lantai.

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Keputus asaan membutakan Doyoung. Ia menginginkan seseorang memperlakukannya selembut ini, seberharga ini. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, atau mungkin mereka memang tak peduli. Padahal dia memperhatikan orang lain lebih dari dia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Lelah. Hidupnya ini terasa bagai beban.

"Ya."

.

Mata kucing itu terbelalak. Tangannya yang menggenggam handle pintu bergetar. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai telinganya.

Ten kembali ke gedung SM saat tak menemukan handuknya di tas. Handuk itu dia bawa dari Thailand, pemberian Tern. Benda seberharga itu bisa-bisanya sampai tertinggal. Dia mengutuk diri sendiri sepanjang perjalanan. Jika benda itu tak dia temukan, dia bersumpah akan menikahkan Tern dengan salah satu membernya.

Dia kembali dari ruang latihan dengan benda yang dia cari.

"Syukurlah."

Langkah kakinya lambat-lambat menyusuri koridor. Dia kehabisan napas untuk berlari ke ruang latihan tadi. Jadi, sekarang ia berpikir untuk santai kembali ke dorm.

"A-Ah! Slow..."

Suara itu datang tiba-tiba mengetuk telinganya. Ten mengedarkan pandangan di koridor. Tak ada siapapun. Ia mendengar banyak cerita hantu di gedung SM, tapi baru kali ini dia mengalaminya sendiri.

Matanya menatap pintu ruang latihan NCT 127 yang beberapa meter di depannya. Terlihat gelap disana. Tapi, tempat itu adalah satu-satunya kemungkinan suara aneh itu berasal.

Ten memutar handle pintu semi transparan tersebut. Dengan jantung berdetak cepat ia medorong sedikit pintu itu.

Selanjutnya, suara yang tidak pernah duga terdengar.

"Angh... Johnny!"

Tubuhnya mendingin. Ten menutup kembali pintu itu dengan penyesalan. Ia melangkah cepat menyusuri koridor. Otaknya masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dan mengasumsi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Hujan lebat menyambutnya di luar gedung. Situasi itu membuatnya terdiam. Apakah ada waktu lain untuknya tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana jika sekarang ia pergi?

Ten meremat handuk di tangannya. Ia berbalik. Kembali ke tempat yang tadi untuk sekedar berdiri di sana dan mendengarkan semuanya.

Butuh setengah jam. Ia bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu selama itu untuk menunggu dua orang familiar keluar dari ruangan.

"Memang sesakit itu?"

"Tidak. Tapi, rasanya tidak nyaman."

Senyuman Doyoung memudar. Begitu pula Johnny.

Ten menatap kedua orang itu seakan menelanjangi. Bercak merah terlihat jelas di leher Doyoung. Mungkin tak hanya disana saja. Tapi di bawah dan di bawahnya lagi mungkin masih ada lebih banyak tanda seperti itu.

"Kalian terlihat lelah." Ten menawarkan handuknya ke arah Johnny. Mereka memang biasa berbagi handuk ngomong-ngomong. "Ah! Aku salah. Kau lebih membutuhkannya." Tangannya beralih ke Doyoung. Namja itu seakan kehilangan suara emasnya. "Kenapa tidak mengambilnya? Tenang saja, aku biasa berbagi handuk kok. Aku juga biasa berbagi teman."

Johnny menatap matanya. Ten tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia gambarkan dari manik cokelat itu sekarang. Ia terlalu bingung dan sedih. Juga, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan mata lagi sejak entah kapan.

"Kau marah?" tanya Johnny.

"Menurutmu?" Ten ingin sekali menarik namja itu pergi dari samping Doyoung. Dia ingin membawa Johnny ke tempat yang sepi lalu memukulinya sampai puas. Dia ingin sampaikan perasaannya sekarang. Seperti orang yang dipermainkan.

Tapi akhirnya Ten tak lakukan itu. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Doyoung. Ia merasa bersalah pada Ten, bagaimanapun juga. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, dia mengharapkan Johnny tetap ada disini bersamanya dan menemaninya. Seperti harapannya pada setiap orang.

"Aku ingin disini. Sejujurnya," Johnny memandang Doyoung. Dia menatap seperti tengah melihat hal terindah di dunia. "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dia pikirkan."

"A-apa? Kau menyukainya."

" _Yes I am._ __Tapi, dia tidak memberiku kesempatan. Dia sibuk dengan orang lain dan mengabaikanku. Aku tidak ingin sepertinya, menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di hadapanku begitu saja."

Doyoung mengerjap. Ia punya sebuah bukti bahwa anggapan Johnny itu salah.

Namun, ia tak tertarik mengambil topik pembicaraan itu.

" _What's that mean?"_

" _Don't you think we have a chance?"_

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

A/N, Mari kita doakan Johnten dan kapalnya yang nyaris karam agar cepat keluar dari ujian. Ujian dari Tuhan. Memang mengecewakan.

Fluffy~~ Aku suka Fluff~~

FF baru Johnten. Akhirnya bisa juga aku bikin lagi meski kaya begini. Lega rasanya bisa sedikit mengibarkan bendera OTP sendiri setelah sekian kali bantu yang lain #eh. Enggak, gue suka semua kok.

Sebenernya agak aneh juga sih bikin ini. Secara dari dulu kalau bikin Johnten selalu canon –eh bener gak sih namanya canon- dan aneh aja gitu bikin karakter mereka berbeda-beda terus padahal ya mereka tetap Johnny dan Ten NCT. Awalnya pingin aku buat ABO!AU Tapi apa daya otak gak mampu. AGH sudahlah.

Semoga kalian suka ya. Maaf kalau terlalu flat. Mungkin konfliknya bisa _diombakin_ chapter depan, semoga.

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


End file.
